pluribusfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy of Silvetia
The Duchy of Silvetia is a member of the Lonian League and a de facto vassal thereof. Officially, the Lonian League as a merchant republic can not have vassals though, making Silveta de jure an independent duchy. The ensuing grey area is liberally exploited by all parties in order to secure the best possible deals in foreign relations, trade treaties and political power struggles of the various factions. Government As a duchy, the Duke of Silvetia is the sole ruler in all matters except for foreign relations, which are semi-officially handled by the Lonian League. However, the Duchy is made up of a number of powerful counties, which is why the Duke regularly summons the nobility to a Landtag (state diet) in order to discuss vital decisions and general strategic directions. Apart from the nobility, the economic power steadily rising in importance is the burghers of the larger cities. Both Schwarzbrücken and Kosel have a city council at the head of the day-to-day politics. Representing almost half of the annual income of the entire duchy, these councils are almost always invited as guests to the state diets, even though they have no official vote there. History Religion and Culture When the Sotiran faith spread rapidly throughout the continent, the Silvetan counties had been devastated in the civil war and could not afford to lose any more of their manpower base. While the Sotiran Church had been declared official state religion, religious freedom was guaranteed for rulers, citizens and visitors. This ended the civil war in Silvetia and attracted a number of religious refugees from neighbouring realms. Today, religious festivities from both major faiths as well as a few foreign practices are widely celebrated and provide plenty of opportunity for drinking, feasting and dancing. On work days, the Silvetan citizens take pride in their proverbial industriousness though. There is a deep-rooted desire in the heart of Silvetan artisans, artists, jousters, cooks, miners and basically everybody else to outdo the neighbours of the much larger and richer Lonian heartland. Regular trade fairs are held to display Silvetan goods and art, usually in comparison to Lonian ones. Geography The Duchy of Silvetia claims the relatively flat, densely forested land south of Lake Lone, west of the Silvetan Mountains (Archadian: Silvam Montes, also known as Dämonenkamm, meaning Demon's Ridge) and north of the Great Central Mountain Range. The main defining features of said territory are the mountain ranges and the river Schwarzwasser (Archadian: Silveta), the latter being the main means of transportation and thus trade of the duchy. Economy Official currency is the Lonian Guilder. The only sea port accessible to the local merchants is Rungholt, and all ships going there have to pass through Lake Lone which is guarded by the Lonian capital. However, being a member of the Lonian League, Silvetan merchants do not have to pay the usual tolls and taxes, which is a major boon to the Silvetan trade businesses. Main exports of the Duchy include raw metals, metalware, weaponry, armor, timber, beer and juwelry. Main imports are spices, grain, wine, fruit, cloth and pottery.